Under Pressure
by Kimiki
Summary: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1 Rating for last chapter
1. Love of My Life

**Author's Thing**: Well, hello everybody. This is me, Kimiki, with another interesting story for you. Just as a warning, this will be my first attempt at a yaoi, and any reviews, be them flames or compliments, will be read carefully and processed for future reference. I appreciate you taking time out of the day to read this fic, and so I will stop my blabbing and move on to the real reason your here: **THE FIC!**  
  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own _Gundam Wing_, Don't own _Queen_. They belong to their respective owners, so don't even think of trying to sue me. You won't get a dime. Maybe a nickle, but not a dime. (The pizza shop and the Le family are of my own creation)  
  
**Title**: Under Pressure  
  
**Summary**: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1  
  
**Rating**: Let's just make it R, just to be on the safe side...  
  
**Chapter Rating**: PG. 13  
  
**Warnings**: Not really. This IS a GW fic, so you should know by now that cussing will be involved. I don't know if I will use_ 'fuck'_ yet or not, but... well, maybe in the last chapter... _(hentai grin) (that can be interpreted however you like...)_  
  
**_CHAPTER ONE: LOVE OF MY LIFE_**  
  
_Love of my life - you've hurt me,  
  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me,  
  
Love of my life can't you see,  
  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know-,  
  
what it means to me.  
  
Love of my life don't leave me,  
  
You've taken my love, you now desert me,  
  
Love of my life can't you see,  
  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
  
Don't take it away from me because you don't know -  
  
what it means to me.  
  
(Love of my life, by Queen)  
_  
Sighing, Duo Maxwell pushed stray bangs from his sweaty brow. He might want to cut them after work. They were starting to grow below his lashes, causing the strands to hang annoyingly before his eyes at this very moment. Growling softly, he angrily swiped at the chestnut colored hair, before returning to his work in the pizzeria's small kitchen.

He had worked at the small restaurant for the past ten weeks, ever since leaving him. Even though he had willingly shared everything about himself and his past to his new friends in this town, that was the only thing that they did not know about. _'And that they will never know about'_, Duo thought to himself, nodding his head in one resolute jerk, causing his bangs to fall in his face once more.  
  
"Agg!" the man yelled, dropping the ingredients for the pizza that he was currently making in favor of attacking his long bangs.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked. Looking at the dark-haired girl, Duo broke into a smile and assured her, "I'm fine An!"  
  
Shaking her head, An returned his smile in full force and walked towards the boy. Her pale skin and dark hair were the largest contrast that was noticeable on a first glance, but the eeriest look about the eighteen year old girl, Duo thought dully, was the pair of bright blue eyes that she had. _'Much like another's eyes...'_, Duo thought slowly before shaking his head rapidly to end his thoughts on that particular subject.  
  
Leaning over him, An asked, "And, what, pray tell, are you doing on the ground Duo? Mom and Dad didn't give you mop duty tonight, did they?"  
  
Glaring playfully at her, Duo asked in a fake, indignant voice, "Of course they did! Why do I even put up with the Le family?!"  
  
"You know that you love us Duo." An told him seriously, extending her hand for the braided boy before her. Staring at the thick hair, An thought back to when the older man had first turned up at their small restaurant's door.  
  
**(((FLASHBACK)))**  
  
It was raining outside, An noticed dully, using her damp rag to clean her family's restaurant's tables. Even though she lived in New York City, it seemed that her life was in a monotonous routine. She would get up, go to school, come straight to the pizzeria after school and work till nine. Sighing, she began her quick, circular motions over the round table-top once more when the small bell located above the main door chimed, signaling that it had been opened. Turning to see if it was a new customer, An widened her eyes when she saw a very cute man standing there.  
  
He had loose and baggy clothing covering his body, almost as if he was trying to hide from the world, yet they could not disguise the thin, yet strong form from An's sharp eyes. His shoes appeared to be falling apart before her very eyes, and she could see that one, the left shoe, was missing its lace, resulting in the tongue of the shoe to poke out a bit.  
  
But the most prominent features that caused the girl to gasp in shock were his hair, eyes and face.  
  
_'His hair!'_, An thought jealously, unconsciously running her own, long fingers through her short locks. The rich, chestnut color shone in the light, the raindrops dripping from the tied-off tip of the boy's braid to splash on their concrete floor. Yes, he had a braid! Eyes widening as she took in the length of the braid (it fell all the way to the bottom of that nicely formed ass!), An raised her eyes to meet inquisitive and... laughing purple eyes? But, upon a closer inspection, An was able to detect a faint hint of sadness etched into his laughing face and unusually colored eyes. _'Almost everything about this guy is unusual!'_, An thought, placing her rag in her apron's pocket at the man raised his hands to show her a damp sign.  
  
It was the sign that her father had placed outside, just that morning, An realized with a blink of her eyes. The old owner of the pizza shop had gone and hurt his back, so the pizzeria was missing its cook. Deciding to hire a temp, they had posted the sign in hopes of applicants coming in and applying.  
  
_'Well, now,'_ An mused. _'I didn't think I would be so lucky as to get such a cute temporary co-worker.'_ A small smile graced An's face as she walked to the young man, offering him her right hand. Shaking his hand, she said, "Hello. I am An Le. My father owns_ 'Under the Fire'_. Are you here for the job, or did the sign just blow down?"  
  
Smile widening a bit at this girl's sense of humor, the man told her, "No, I am here for the job. Whom do I speak to about it?"  
  
"Follow me. I'll take you to my mother's office." An instructed him, taking the sign and placing it and her rag on the counter behind the cash register. Opening a door with the sign "Employee's Only" above it, she ushered the man inside after her. Walking towards the back of the well-lit hallway, she knocked on a wooden door before opening it and telling its only occupant, "There's a man here to see you about the job offer Momma."  
  
"Fine, fine. Send him in." a middle-aged woman with graying hair instructed while she waved her hand in the general direction of her teenage daughter, while staring at the computer screen in front of her. Turning to smile at the nice looking man, An nodded and told him, "Go on in. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." he said sincerely, giving her a small wave as he entered the room confidently, his left shoe threatening to come flying off his foot with each step. Shaking her head with a small laugh, An closed the door firmly, returning to her clean up duty, leaving her mother to interview the twenty-some-odd-old man.  
  
**(((END FLASHBACK)))**  
  
Slightly shaking her head again as Duo took her offered hand and pulled himself to his feet once more, An smiled as she thought of his first few weeks at the restaurant. He had almost broken every plate that they owned, and each time he had supplied the family of three with a comical excuse. Once, it was because his hair had been caught in a closing door, catching the new worker by surprise. Another was because he had tripped over a thrown back chair that a customer had _'purposefully placed in my way!'_ (as Duo had so phrased it...). And the third time because the oven had beeped loudly, scaring him and causing him to jump in surprise, thus sending countless plates to their demise. The whole Le family knew that Duo was low on cash, and they didn't want the poor twenty-two year old (as An had later found his age to be) to go hungry, so they had been kind and only charged him half the price of the plates. He had become like a son for the two adults, and he was like an older brother to An. A very funny and cute older brother, but an older brother all the same.  
  
After the awkwardness of the new job had been overcome, Duo had taken to the job like a duck to water. He was a wonderful chef (which meant that he could easily work in the kitchen), very smart mathematically (which meant that he could work the register), and he could strike up a conversation with anyone from a Hell's Angel biker to a nun. In other words, he was a great change for the small pizzeria, giving the place a new burst of energy.  
  
But, An had slowly noticed the way that Duo didn't look at her, or any other girl for that matter! At first, she had written it off as the man thinking of her as a younger sister. Then, she had thought that he might not be wanting to settle down into a family just yet. But, she had finally faced up to her assumptions of the real reason and had confronted him on the issue one night when business was slow. Looking him straight in the eye, An had asked the man quite bluntly, "Duo, are you gay?"  
  
Blinking, the man had stuttered, "Well, I, uh, uhm..."  
  
"I knew it!" An had exclaimed, smiling at him with a huge grin on her face. "Well, _'I guessed it'_ would be more appropriate. Or, _'I assumed it'_. You just never looked at any of the girls that came in here in any rude or perverted way! But, you would always leave you gaze on the guys for a bit longer..." Leaving her sentence to hang in the air, An smirked when she saw her friend blush a brilliant red. Throwing an arm across his shoulder (in doing so she had to stand on her tip toes, for Duo was a bit taller than she), she stated, "Aw, don't worry about it! I like guys too!"  
  
Giving the girl a deadpan look, Duo stated flatly, "Yeah. You're a girl. You are supposed to like guys."  
  
Blinking at him, An removed her arms and stepped back from the man a bit. Looking into his eyes, she asked softly, "And, where is it written that girls have to like guys and that guys have to like girls? Hmm? Where Duo?"  
  
Looking away from the girl's piercing gaze, Duo narrowed his eyes at some bitter memory from the past and mumbled, "Where I come from..."  
  
Blinking, An was about to ask the man what he meant by that when the shrill ring of the telephone broke through the silence of the room. Grabbing the handle from its cradle, An asked in a perky voice, "Hello, Under the Fire, An speaking. Oh, Mr. Chang! You need a number thirteen? Large? Delivered? Okay, do you still live at the same residence? You do? Great! The pizza will be there in 45 minutes. You know the price? Yes, I know that you two eat from us often. Thank you for calling!" Smiling, An replaced the phone to its original spot and turned to place her commanding eyes on Duo. Giving the boy one of her infamous looks, she watched him retreat into the safety of his kitchen, to begin the work on the large, number thirteen pizza. Smirking, An strode into the restaurant and began waiting on the tables that were currently being occupied.  
  
****

((()))((()))((()))  
  
As Duo drove to the apartments, he remembered his "argument" with An only fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
**(((FLASHBACK)))**  
  
"An! I am not going to be degraded into a delivery boy!" Duo had protested, stomping his foot to make his point even clearer. Glaring at the older boy, An had stated quietly, "Yes you are. My car is in the shop, and mom has to work. Daddy can't be driving for a few more weeks now. That leaves you to do the job Duo."  
  
"Aw... Damn!" Duo had stated, winking to the girl to show that he was just kidding. Hey, this job gave him money, and he would be damned if he had to sleep out on the streets again. That had been hell when he was a kid, and he sure didn't want to have to live through that again! Grabbing the cardboard box that held the hot pizza inside it and stuffing it inside the thermal container, the man started to the back door before facing An once more.  
  
"Hey An," he asked, "Why did you agree to deliver to this man's place? Cuz, we don't usually do deliveries around here..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he's a very good customer, and he is friends of the family." An explained, clasping her hands in front of her jeans in the position that she usually took when telling Duo some well known fact about her family. "Some thing about his dad being friends with my dad. Or his mom being friends with my mom..." Trailing off, An shrugged and motioned to the door. "You have fifteen minutes to get to his flat, or else the pizza is free! Scat!"  
  
"Fine fine!" Duo protested jokingly as he ran out the back door and to his '96 Mazda. Opening the driver side door, he placed the pizza on the passenger side of the car and placed his keys into the ignition. Turning the keys several times, Duo let out a small whoop of joy as the car came to life. Driving out the back drive he quickly came to the stoplight at the nearby intersection and found himself thinking the last few minute's happenings over in his head.  
  
**(((END FLASHBACK)))**  
  
"Hmm..." Duo wondered aloud, "Chang... Chang... Why does that name sound familiar? Like, I should remember it or something... Hmm..." Looking up hurriedly from his musings, Duo saw the light change quickly to green, and he shifted the gears of his car and took off towards the apartment complex where this Chang person lived.

Walking up the steps of the fancy apartment's exterior, Duo came to the address that An had given to him and rang the brass doorbell that was located on the side of the door. Shifting from foot to foot, Duo placed a smile on his face as the door began to open. However, when the person met his purple eyes, Duo found that he was having a hard time breathing, or even thinking of how much money this guy was supposed to pay him. His memories were coming back from the tiny hole that they had been hiding in, and they were attacking his mind with a vengence. Closing his eyes, he thought back to when he had first seen this man's face...  
  
He had been in Houston, Texas, happy and waiting for his lover to come back from New York, where he was receiving training for his job. Duo didn't mind, since the time away would be short, but he did miss the body beside him at night. The other side of the bed seeming to be an empty, gaping hole where his lover should have been. Shaking his head, he had turned to face his computer screen, waiting for the picture of his partner to show in his mail box. The other man had promised to send him a picture each day, so that Duo wouldn't get lonely or anything. Duo had agreed and was now waiting for the first picture to download. As the pixels became harder and harder to define and the picture finally cleared, Duo felt his throat clench and become dry as he took in the picture that had been sent to him.  
  
His partner was smiling, as he would only smile for Duo, a smile that showed his love for the man who lived with him. His hand was resting on the chair placed in front of him... And sitting in that chair... Sitting in that chair was the man who was now standing before Duo, at the apartment complex. That man.  
  
Chang Wufei.


	2. Who Needs You?

**Author's Thing**: Well, how was the first chapter? Please, tell me what you think in a nice little review or flame. I really don't care which of the two options you choose, since I'm not very picky in the form of my feedback.  
  
**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ was created in Japan, _Queen_ originated in England. Both were either created before I was born, or thought of before I was born, and I live in the USA. If that doesn't tell you enough, then I don't know what will. (The pizza shop and the Le family are of my own creation)  
  
**Title**: Under Pressure  
  
**Summary**: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1  
  
**Rating**: Let's just make it R, just to be on the safe side...  
  
**Chapter Rating**: PG. 13  
  
**Pairings**: 5xS, and some 5x13, if you pay close enough attention  
  
**Warnings**: I couldn't think of a phone number on the spot, so please forgive my weak attempt at getting a laugh from my readers. _(sighs)_ Oh, and Duo might be a little out of character, but I don't really know since I don't really remember the series... All that I know from the characters is from my great beta, researching all that I could find on Gundam Wing, and reading some really good fics. So, if you could tell me how I did, that would be great!  
  
**_CHAPTER TWO: WHO NEEDS YOU?_**  
  
_Oh I believed you,  
  
Went on my knees to you  
  
How I trusted you,  
  
But you turned me down  
  
But it's dog eat dog in this rat race  
  
And it leaves you bleeding lying flat on  
  
your face  
  
Reaching out, reaching out for a  
  
helping hand  
  
Where is that helping hand?  
  
(Who Needs You, by Queen)  
_  
Blinking his eyes open, Duo asked, "What?" to the man's previous question. Glaring slightly, Chang repeated himself.  
  
"Here's your money."  
  
"Oh." Duo said, taking the offered bills and not bothering to check if it was the correct amount for the pizza. Handing the cardboard box over to the man, Duo asked, "Uh, you wouldn't by chance be Chang Wufei, would you?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Wufei asked, pausing in closing his front door. How did the pizza delivery guy know who he was? Maybe An had told him...?  
  
"Uh, do you know a Heero Yuy?" Duo asked, determined to find out what their relationship was. Heero had never looked so happy with anyone before. Not before Duo had met him. If Heero was with this guy...  
  
"Yuy?" Wufei asked, genuinely surprised. How did the pizza delivery guy know Yuy?!  
  
"Yeah, I uh..." Duo started, before he sighed and stated softly to himself, "I'm just not good about beating around the bush, am I?" Looking into the gaze of the Chinese man before him (for Wufei was, indeed, Chinese), Duo asked bluntly, "Is Heero Yuy your lover?"  
  
Coughing, Wufei nearly dropped the pizza, blinking rapidly over what this man had said. The injustice of it! He was not gay! That night with the cinnamon-haired man had been a total fluke!  
  
"Honey? Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind the Chinese man. Peering around the man, a woman said, "Are you alright? You don't usually start having coughing fits. Oh? Who is this?"  
  
"Uh... I am Duo. Uh, I brought your pizza from Under the Fire..."  
  
"Oh, thank you Duo!" the woman said, coming to stand in front of the taller man. Flipping her honey colored hair over one shoulder, the woman introduced herself, "I'm Sally Chang, and this is my husband Wufei. Are you a friend of An?"  
  
Blinking over this new information, Duo said a weak _'Yes'_ before turning to face Wufei again. Looking the man over, he lowered his eyes and said, "Uh, sorry for my other question earlier..." before the braided boy ran towards the stairs, covering them two at a time. Starting his car, he peeled out from the parking lot and raced back to the pizzeria, leaving the husband and wife to stare after him with looks of confusion on their faces. Shrugging slightly, Wufei ushered Sally back into the apartment, closing the door after him.  
  
"You asked **WHAT**?!" An yelled, causing the older man to cower behind his chair. He had just returned to Under the Fire, and had hoped to get his dinner of leftovers, yet was bombarded by An with questions over why he had apologized to Wufei earlier. Apparently, Sally had called the younger girl after Duo had left, and An had demanded that Duo explain to her what had happened. The twenty-two year old had done so, only omitting the parts where he realized who Chang was. He didn't feel that An, or anybody for that matter, needed to know about that part of his past.  
  
"I asked him if he was someone's lover..." Duo explained again, covering his head with his arms, in some weak attempt at protection from the explosion that was sure to come from the younger girl. Yet, no yelling came from neither her, nor any projectile objects. Looking warily at her, Duo noticed that she was staring at the wall, her eyes holding a far away look. Waiting for her to finish her thoughts, Duo began thinking back to when he had lived in Houston.  
  
He had been happy back then, he remembered. Until his partner had needed to go to New York City for training. He was a CEO and had had to go to the large city for six weeks for on the job training. Duo had smiled and said that he would be waiting for him to return. But, after that picture, the man had felt so torn and crushed, that he had turned to writing his thoughts in a journal that he kept by his bedside. The worn blue notebook held many thoughts and feelings from the braided boy, and Duo had not brought it with him when he had moved to New York City. He couldn't bear to bring any of his old things with him, except for the clothes on his back and a few old clothes. Shaking his head, Duo returned to the present and found that An was still staring at the wall. Wondering if she was possibly trying to bore a hole through the wall, Duo leaned across the table where they were sitting and waved a hand in front of her face. Jumping, she faced him and asked, "What?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Duo asked, wondering why she had zoned out on him. An was normally very good about giving you her full, undivided attention, so it was unusual for her to blank out on the boy.  
  
"How you could repay Wufei. That was probably a huge blow to his pride, and hell knows that that man has a lot of it. So, invite him to a free pizza lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. So, you'll call him?" Duo asked, not worried about the lunch plan. Hey, he could handle it! It wouldn't be that hard to apologize as long as Chang didn't dwell on it for too long.  
  
"No, you should be the one to call him. But, I need to get home, and you probably want to get some sleep, so you can call their house first thing tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning! It's Saturday yanno!" An said, waving as she checked to make sure that the front door to the pizza shop was locked before walking to where her mother's office was located. Nodding in her general direction, Duo agreed, "Yeah, I know." before he exited through the back door, driving slowly to his apartment.  
  
The next morning found the young man Duo taking the subway to work, since his precious car (who he, for some reason or another, had named Dave) had decided to not start for him that morning. Exiting onto the street from the underground, Duo maneuvered around several parked cars and approached the small restaurant. Pulling out his set of keys, he unlocked and opened the front doors before closing them and locking them behind him. Walking towards the rear of the kitchen, he blinked when he saw An sleeping on the chair that she had been sitting in last night. Pulling off his jacket, Duo covered the teenage girl with the light cloth wordlessly, allowing her to get as much sleep as she could. Shifting slightly, An groaned and mumbled as she felt something drop onto her body. Looking at the grinning Duo blearily, she asked in a thick voice, "What are you doing in my room...?"  
  
"The kitchen is your room? Man, your decoration skills suck." Duo stated, leaning down to ruffle her short hair in a manner that an older brother would use. Grinning, An sat up and popped her back, saying, "That's right! Momma said that she would only be a few minutes longer, and then I guess I fell asleep here!" Lowering her face, she said, "She spends way to much time in her office doing work..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry kiddo!" Duo said enthusiastically, pulling up the records from last nights pizza orders. Skimming through them, he assured the girl, "It's probably just a busy time for the place."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." An agreed before standing to peer around Duo's shoulder. "Hey, what are you looking at?"  
  
"I'm looking for the Chang's phone number. Ya got it?" Duo asked as he found that no phone numbers were kept on the computer. Nodding, An pulled out a scrap piece of paper and wrote the seven numbers down quickly.  
  
"There ya go! But, you better hurry! He has to go to work on Saturdays yanno!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now, where did that phone get to...?" Duo asked himself, hunting around the kitchen and the space behind the cash register for the elusive cordless phone. Finally finding the electronic device, he punched in the numbers, waiting while the ring tone sounded. Sighing, he was about to hang up when a familiar voice asked, _"Hello?"  
_  
"Hello. This is Duo, the pizza delivery guy from Under the Fire. Is Mr. Chang there?"  
  
_"Oh, Duo! This is Sally. No, Wufei isn't here at the moment; he had to go on into work early this morning. Something about an associate showing up or something... Would you like to call him at his office? I would call him to tell him whatever you called for, but I have to get to the office myself."_ Sally explained, in as few breaths as possible. Duo could tell that she was rushed for time, and nodded, then realized that she couldn't see his brisk nod and stated, "Yes, if you could tell me his work phone number, then I will get in contact with him as soon as I can."  
  
_"Okay, it is 434-2112. I have to go now Duo. Goodbye!"_ Sally said, hanging up the phone to rush to her work. Looking at the phone that was now in his hand, Duo blinked, then hung up himself. Punching in the number of Wufei's work, he waited while the phone rang. Finally, someone picked up and asked,_ "Hello?"_  
  
"Hello, this is the pizza delivery guy from last night. Is Mr. Chang there?" Duo asked, realizing correctly that this was not the uptight Wufei.  
  
_"Yes, just a moment."_ The person said, no evidence of shock or confusion in their voice. Actually, Duo thought, there was no emotion in their voice! Straining his ears, Duo could here voices talking in the background, but could not determine what they were saying.  
  
**(((ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PHONE)))**  
  
"Who is on the phone?" Wufei asked as he walked into his office. He had had to see to some work that a lackey had needed help with, and had walked back into the large space of his office to see the shorter man holding his phone, his long fingers covering the mouthpiece. His associate was there all the way from San Francisco, and the two were to talk personally over all the information concerning the previous year. But, he knew that CEO's didn't have to answer their own phones. Or the phones of other CEO's. That was what secretaries were for!  
  
"Some pizza delivery guy." The other man explained, a dry look on his face. "You do have a wife. You shouldn't go sleeping with someone else behind her back. Plus, I didn't think that you swung that way."  
  
"I don't!" Wufei growled, taking the phone from his associate's hand and pointing to his door. That made it two days in a row that he had been accused of being gay! He had only done it once, and that had been because of a misunderstanding, damnit! "Come back in a few minutes. He works for friends of my family."  
  
"Fine." the other said, standing and placing his hands in his suit's pockets, striding out the door in quick, precise steps. Sighing, Wufei focused his attention on the phone in his hand and the person on the other end. "What do you want?" he snapped as he sat in his desk chair.  
  
"Uh, to apologize better than I did last night?" Duo asked, wondering why this guy was so mad at him. He hadn't said anything to warrant this behavior yet!  
  
"How so?" Wufei asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"How about a free pizza lunch for today?" Duo asked, flicking his eyes around the restaurant quickly. Hmm, maybe he should mop the floor...?  
  
"Fine. Oh, and what is your name?" Wufei asked as he placed his feet onto his desk.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Duo. Duo Maxwell." Duo said, silently cursing himself for being so rude as to not tell Wufei his full name.  
  
"Fine then Maxwell," Wufei said as his associate walked into the room once more. "I will come by the restaurant at around lunch time."  
  
"Great! See you then!" Duo said enthusiastically, hitting the _'end'_ button on his phone.  
  
Looking to see the shorter man take a seat in the other leather chair, Wufei raised an eyebrow at the other's unusual expression. "Do you know someone named Maxwell?" Wufei asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Blinking his cold blue eyes, the other explained softly, "I used to." before pushing a manila folder towards Wufei, ending their conversation over that topic and beginning the session of work for the day.  
  
Walking towards the small pizza shop, Wufei explained to his co-worker why he was receiving a free pizza from Under the Fire. Chuckling slightly, the shorter man examined the small restaurant that they were now standing before.  
  
The door held an _'Open'_ sign in it, and the place looked very well taken care of. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the enticing aroma from the kitchen, where the pizzas were being made. Allowing Wufei to lead the way into the place, the man took in the decor of the main room when a young girl approached them. Hadn't Wufei said that the one who was repaying him a man?  
  
"Oh, hey Wufei!" the girl said, a smile breaking out on her face. Looking to see who the other person was, she asked, "Uh, business associate?"  
  
"Yes, he works in San Francisco, for the west coast." Wufei explained. Looking from one to the other, the so-far silent man decided that they must know each other fairly well, for the girl just nodded her head in understanding and motioned to the seating area. Giving them a table that was located a considerable distance from the large windows at the front of the restaurant, she gave them each a menu and said, "You can order your drinks now, if you would like. And, if you know what you want, you can order your pizza now also."  
  
"I'll have an iced tea." Wufei stated to the girl. Smiling, she nodded and faced the other customer. "And you sir?"  
  
"I'll have a water." he said lowly, keeping his face hid by the glossy menu that he held in his hands. Blinking, the girl nodded and said, "Well, I'm An, and if you should need anything, then just holler!" Walking towards the swinging door, An entered the kitchen to make the men's drinks.  
  
Looking at his business associate, the man asked, "Wufei, do you come here often? That girl seemed to know you well."  
  
"Yeah, the owners of this place are old friends of the family. I grew up with An." Wufei explained while looking over the menu at the choices of pizzas. Had they added to the selections since the last time that he was here?  
  
"But, wasn't it a man that offended you?" the other asked, eyes moving around the eating area. It was always a habit of his to take in all his surroundings with a meticulous care. He was a very paranoid person.  
  
"Yeah..." Wufei said as he decided that he would get the Big Country pizza. Looking at the other man, he sighed and placed his menu down saying, "I guess that I should explain it from the beginning."  
  
Shrugging, the shorter of the two set his menu on the table and waited for the other to begin his story.  
  
Peeking around the door, Duo asked, "Do I have to serve them?"  
  
Glaring at the older man that was acting half his age, An stated firmly, "Yes, you do. You've already hid for long enough. You get to take their drinks out there and take their order! Go!" Pushing him through the door, she pointed a finger in the direction of the two seated men, who looked like they were in a deep conversation, telling Duo to hurry up and give them their drinks.  
  
Sighing, Duo nodded dejectedly and started towards the table where the two sat. Wufei back was towards him, and another man was facing him, with his head bent down over the menu that he held, but Duo just knew that Wufei had ordered the tea. That left the water for the other man. Stopping at their table, Duo placed a smile on his face and said, "Wufei, you ordered tea, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Wufei answered, turning his attention to the standing man beside him. Taking the offered glass, he took a sip and blinked at his associate's reaction.  
  
It looked like the poor man had turned blue, and his eyes held a shock in them that Wufei was certain that he had never seen before. Taking in the man's strange appearance, Duo asked, "Are you alright? You don't look so good, if I may say so."  
  
"Well, you can't." the man stated, taking his water from the braided waiter and taking a sip angrily. Blinking, Duo turned to face Wufei once more and asked, "Well, do you know what you want to eat?"  
  
"Yes. I will have a small Big Country pizza." Wufei said, indicating that the man opposite him was to order his own meal. Looking at the man, Duo felt recognition jolt through his body. Struggling to keep from either jumping the man or strangling him, he heard that rough voice say, "I'll have a Paradise Pie. Small."  
  
"Of course." Duo said, writing the orders down so that he wouldn't forget. Walking away from the table, he pushed open the swinging door and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the wall. Sinking to the floor, he placed his head in his hands and sobbed while the memories returned to attack him.


	3. Teo Torriatte ::Let Us Cling Together::

**Author's Thing**: So, now we are on chapter three, and this story should _(hopefully)_ be making some sense. I apologize for the short chapters, but this story was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't place the important backgrounds in without making it a dull story. So, I chopped it up, made some minor changes, and now, here is the fic that is presented on your computer screen! Enjoy!

Oh, and another thing. I would like to congratulate Princess Cherryblossom3 for basically getting the gist of the storyline in her _(I hope it's a her...)_ last review. Except for the city _(I couldn't have it take place there, it would be too cliché!)_, she got everything on the mark! Go Cherryblossom3! _(waves banner) __  
_  
**Disclaimer**: _Gundam Wing_ is Not Mine. _Queen_ is Not Mine. However, the Pizza Shop and Le Family are of My Own Creation.  
  
**Title**: Under Pressure  
  
**Summary**: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1  
  
**Rating**: Let's just make it R, just to be on the safe side...  
  
**Chapter** Rating: PG. 13  
  
**Pairings**: 1x2, hinted 6x13, and some friendly 6-2  
  
**Warning(s)**: Well, I think that this is just one huge flashback, so, nothing new is happening. But, we find out about Heero's and Duo's past, which is not necessarily a very pretty thing... And there isn't that great of language in here either... Hope ya don't mind cussing!  
  
**_CHAPTER THREE: TEO TORRIATTE_**  
  
_When I'm gone  
  
Don't stop to wonder if I ever think of you  
  
The same moon shines  
  
The same wind blows  
  
For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...  
  
be not gone  
  
Though I'm gone  
  
It's just as though I hold the flower that touches you  
  
A new life grows_

_The blossom knows_

_For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...  
  
be not gone_

_Let us cling together as the years go by  
  
Oh my love, my love  
  
In the quiet of the night  
  
Let our candle always burn  
  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

_Teo toriatte konomama iko  
  
Aisuruhito yo  
  
Shizukana yoi ni  
  
Hikario tomoshi  
  
Itoshiki oshieo idaki_

_Hear my song  
  
Still think of me, the way you've come to think of me  
  
The nights grow long  
  
But dreams live on  
  
Just close your pretty eyes and you can be with me  
  
dream on_

_Teo toriatte konomama iko  
  
Aisuruhito yo  
  
Shizukana yoi ni  
  
Hikario tomoshi  
  
Itoshiki oshieo idaki_

_When I'm gone  
  
They'd say we're all fools and we don't understand  
  
Oh be strong  
  
Don't turn your heart  
  
You're all  
  
We're all  
  
For all  
  
For always..._

_Let us cling together as the years go by  
  
Oh my love, my love  
  
In the quiet of the night  
  
Let our candle always burn  
  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned_

_(Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together), by Queen)_

****

****

**(((FLASHBACK)))**

****

****

****

****

After he had seen the picture of his lover and that other man, Wufei Chang, Duo had taken his old blue notebook and had proceeded to write down what had happened to him in the last few days. As he was sitting there, wallowing in his self pity, he heard the doorbell ring and a familiar, suave voice ask, "Duo? Are you in there?"  
  
Wiping any stray tears from his face, Duo had stood and walked to the door, opening it to find his friend Zechs Merquise standing before him. Trying to place his usual lopsided grin on his face, Duo felt that he was instead grimacing, and gave up on the attempt. Saying a weak, "Hey Zechs." Duo felt strong arms push him to one of the plush chairs that were in his living room, the blonde-haired man taking a seat opposite him. Looking at his sad friend, Zechs asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sighing, Duo ran his fingers through his bangs and said, "I... I think that Heero's cheating on me..."  
  
Blinking, Zechs asked, "What would make you think that? I thought that you and Heero were like this." Holding up one hand, he intertwined the forefinger and the middle finger, showing Duo how much they appeared to be a couple to the outside world. Nodding slightly, Duo said, "I guess that he just doesn't want to be with me anymore. I mean, who knows how long they might make him stay in the City, and who knows if he even wants to come back. If... if this is what he wants... then, I'm fine by it..."  
  
"No you aren't, but if that's the way that you want to be, then so be it." Zechs stated, standing and giving the braided man a calculating look. Shrugging, he asked, "Well, since you're so ready to call it quits, would you like to go to some clubs tonight, to get your mind off things? You haven't been in a long time, and, hell, a night of fun won't kill you."  
  
"I don't know..." Duo said, but stopped himself when he saw the challenge in Zechs' eyes. The playboy thought that he wouldn't do it! (Zechs was easily the largest player of all of Duo's friends, since he loved to go out to many clubs almost every night of the week, and he would almost always have a new lover on those nights)  
  
"Fine, I'll go. What time do you want to leave?" Duo asked, going over in his head what he would want to wear. Hmm, black shirt, black pants... Eh, he would just wear what he had on... Which was black...  
  
"We can start at nine, but I don't think that you'll be coming back to this place till sometime in the morning."  
  
"That's fine by me." Duo stated as he walked to a nearby clock to see the time. The bright red numbers read seven twenty-three p.m., and the braided man didn't know what he was going to do till nine. Voicing this opinion aloud, Duo blinked as Zechs offered, "Come eat dinner with me."  
  
"But, I've already eaten..." Duo protested. Laughing, Zechs stated, "I'll pay."  
  
Moving like the end of his braid was on fire; Duo grabbed his jacket and asked the blinking blonde, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

And so the days passed, Duo and Zechs going out to different clubs (as friends) and drinking to their heart's content. The braided man had come very close several times to having a one night fling with different men, but had not been able to do that to Heero. Until he knew that his significant other had cheated on him, or until they broke up, Duo was not going to sleep behind the other's back. It was against his moral code.  
  
One Saturday, a week before Heero was due to return from New York City, Duo was fixing an omelet for breakfast when he heard his doorbell ring. Wondering who it could possibly be, he began to lazily walk to the front door. However, he increased his pace when he heard the doorbell ring several more times, urgent poundings on the door sounding through his small apartment. Throwing the door open, Duo found Zechs standing there, tears spilling down his friend's face. Grabbing the other man by the arm, Duo pulled him to the small kitchen table and sat him in one of the wooden chairs. Grabbing a beer from the previous evening, Duo sat in a chair opposite the blonde man, only now taking in his attire while he took a quick drink from the day old alcohol. Since he always slept in his boxers (unless, of course, Heero was home), Duo had not bothered to cover himself with a robe, and thus his 'Do not open till Christmas... Or any other given time' boxers were very plain for Zechs' eyes to see. Giving a small blush, Duo looked towards his friend and began a visual inspection of the other man.  
  
Taking in Zechs' own state of being, Duo wondered what had caused the usually cool and collected man to come apart like this. His usually perfect hair looked like he had just climbed out of bed, and his clothes looked like they had been slept in, they were so wrinkled. His hands were trembling and his cheeks were flushed. But, the thing that scared Duo the most were his eyes.  
  
It was like looking into a shallow pond, the braided man thought. They were clouded and muddied, despair evident in their painful depths. Whatever had happened to the man must have been very terrible.  
  
"Zechs..." Duo started, for once choosing his words very carefully, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Looking dejectedly at his worried friend, Zechs ran shaking fingers through his hair and said quietly, "My... my boyfriend left me. His company needed him to move overseas, and he just said that we should call it quits. But, I can't see other people! He was the only one..." Zechs trailed off, his throat clenching with the words. Feeling his heart go out to the other man, Duo reached across the table and took Zechs' left hand, the one that had run its fingers through the long, blonde hair, and told the man sympathetically, "Don't worry. Things will get better. Maybe he just said that so that you would move on and forget him." As Duo spoke, neither man heard the unlocked front door open, nor did they hear the soft footsteps enter the living room.  
  
"I don't know..." Zechs said, looking from his hand that was held in Duo's grip to his friend's bright purple eyes. What had he ever done to deserve such a good friend as this?  
  
"Just say 'Yes'." Duo instructed, a smile playing across his face. Nodding, Zechs stated, gripping Duo's hands with both of his own, "Yes, Duo..."  
  
Grinning widely, Duo leaned across the table, saying in a excited voice as he threw his arms around the other man, "Don't you worry! Everything will turn out alright!"  
  
Hearing a soft thud and a small "Nani?", both men turned in the direction of the door to the kitchen from the living room and saw a short, dishevel-haired man standing there, blue eyes open wide in shock, confusion and... hurt? Realizing what they both had just said and were doing, Duo and Zechs practically leaped away from each other, acting as if the other was some fatal disease. Turning to face his partner, Duo stuttered, "He-Heero? Is your plane early by a week?"  
  
Looking pointedly at Zechs, Heero grunted to the man, his cold blue eyes giving the other male a silent command. Standing, Zechs walked past the shorter man, bowing his head a fraction of an inch before practically running to the front door and escaping outside. Hearing the door slam close, Heero turned and pinned cold blue eyes onto Duo's shocked and surprised purple orbs.  
  
Gulping involuntarily, Duo blinked, then said hurriedly, "Heero, it's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Is that so Duo?" Heero asked, his steely cold voice stabbing painfully at Duo's heart. What had happened to his lover that trusted him completely, without question? Who was this man standing in his place? Deciding that Heero couldn't treat him like this, Duo glared at the shorter man and stated, "Oh, and you haven't been hanging around with your friends lately?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Heero asked coldly, "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Only that you've been cheating on me, Heero my _love_!" Duo exclaimed, his voice becoming cynical at the last word, his eyes becoming moist the longer he spoke. Standing, he kicked the chair away from him, causing it to hit the wall loudly, yelling at the other, "I don't have to take your hypocritical ways! You go behind my back and cheat on me, and then you have the audacity to send me a picture of your new lover! If you wanted to be out of our relationship so badly, you could have just told me and you wouldn't have caused all this!"  
  
"This is not my fault!" Heero yelled, slamming his fist onto the counter that was beside him. Glaring coldly at the braided man before him, he said, "Why were you with Zechs like that? What was he doing in our apartment? Did he spend the night?!"  
  
"Oh yeah! He spent the night!" Duo replied, his anger getting the better of him. Usually he tried to keep his cool, attempting to contain and control the feelings of hostility that would rage within him, but for some reason Heero could provoke him at any time. And anytime that that happened, he would lash out at the shorter man. Like he was doing now. "That was why he was still in his clothes! We had hot, passionate sex all last night, and then he put his clothes back on!"  
  
Growling at the other man's words, Heero quickly replayed some of Duo's accusing sentences from before and asked, "What did you mean, you don't have to take my hypocritical ways? How am I hypocritical?"  
  
Blinking at him, Duo stated, as if he was telling a very dumb child, "You sent me a picture of yourself and your lover." Anger growing within him, Duo yelled out loudly, "How could you do that to me?! You bastard! You never think of anyone but yourself! Did he fuck good? Is that why you went to him? So that you could release some built up tension and forget all about your partner back here in good ol' Houston, Texas?!"  
  
Quickly crossing the few feet that separated them, Heero drew his hand back and forcefully slapped the other man before him. Blinking at the shorter man, Duo slowly raised a hand to his painful cheek and lightly touched the skin. Narrowing his eyes, Heero commanded Duo, "Stop babbling and shut the fuck up. Don't you dare talk about Wufei like that."  
  
"Oh, don't like your new lover to be trash-talked?" Duo taunted, voice becoming cynical once more. For all his brave front that he put up, Duo was really hurt on the inside that Heero didn't love him enough to stay faithful to him. Quickly stomping down those feelings of rejection, Duo returned his mind to the subject at hand and said, "Well, why don't you just leave and go back to him? He must like having your cock up his pert little ass, because that's all that you're really good for, isn't it?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Duo's harsh words, Heero scowled deeply and replied, "You should know, since it sounds like you're speaking from personal experiences." Turning on his heel rather sharply, Heero walked towards the door where he had first entered the kitchen and paused at the wall.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at Duo, he stated, "I'm going to go leave and see if I can maybe find someone who wants me for the only thing that I seem to be good for; Shoving my cock up their pert little ass." With those last words, Heero walked to the front door angrily and, throwing the wooden door open, stormed out from the apartment that was suddenly too small for the two males. Sinking to the floor after he was certain that Heero had left for now, Duo allowed his body be overcome by the wracking sobs that had been attacking his heart since Heero had turned his back to him, both emotionally and physically, only a few minutes before.  
  
**(((END FLASHBACK)))**


	4. Dear Friends

**Author's Thing**: Well, now that we know Heero and Duo's past, does the story so far make much sense? Please tell me how I did depicting those two in an angsty moment... Never had to write like that before... Flames are as welcome as Reviews are...  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the _Gundam Wing_ idea/ characters/ plot/ whatever else you might think of. I only own _Queen_ in the sense of the fourteen or so CD's that I have purchased.  
  
**Title**: Under Pressure  
  
**Summary**: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1  
  
**Rating**: Let's just make it R, just to be on the safe side...  
  
**Chapter Rating**: PG. 13  
  
**Pairings**: 3x4, maybe even a little 1-2!  
  
**Warnings**: Short chapter. Duo is in peril of getting hurt... Some sap from Heero?  
  
**_CHAPTER FOUR: DEAR FRIENDS_**...  
  
_So dear friends your love has gone  
  
Only tears to dwell upon  
  
I dare not say as the wind must blow  
  
So a love is lost, a love is won  
  
Go to sleep and dream again  
  
Soon your hopes will rise and then  
  
From all this gloom life can start anew  
  
And there'll be no crying soon  
  
(Dear Friends, by Queen)  
_  
After recovering from his recent onslaught of memories, Duo began to go through the routine movements of creating the two pizzas, pulling out the prepared ingredients and creating the meal. Sliding the two pizzas into the large oven, Duo sank into his chair and began to quickly go over the aftermath of that meeting with Heero so very long ago.  
  
After Heero had left the apartment, Duo had cried for a few minutes before determinedly gathering several of his necessities and packing them into a duffel bag, intent on leaving the man who he used to love with all his heart. Grabbing the car keys that hung from their hook, Duo quickly drove to a nearby bank and withdrew several hundred dollars, planning on trying to erase Heero's name from his checking account. After speaking to one of the tellers about this plan, Duo realized that he needed the other man to be there, so that the process could be perfectly legal. Muttering under his breath, Duo thanked the woman who had assisted him, then returned to his car. Sitting for a moment, he had contemplated on where to go when the face of a familiar friend popped into his head. Starting the car, he had driven for a good forty-five minutes before reaching the other's house, and then he had sat in his car for a good three minutes, trying to procure a decent explanation from his troubled mind as to why he had suddenly appeared on his friend's doorstep. Deciding to just go with whatever came from his mouth first (which wasn't always the best idea), Duo had walked the short flight of steps to the front door and had rung the bell.  
  
Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Duo turned wide eyes to the door as the resident of the house opened it and blinked at him curiously. Wondering who the hell this uni-banged guy was, and why he was only wearing a tie loosely around his neck, a pair of hot pink boxers hugging his waist while one lone white sock sagged around his ankle, with his toe poking a hole through the end, Duo meet his eyes and asked, "Uh, is Quatre here...?"  
  
Blinking at him several more times, the strangely banged man stated placidly, "I believe that Quatre is busy at the moment, but I'll tell him that you dropped by—"

"DUO!" a bright and bouncy voice exclaimed, coming behind the tall, sandy brown haired man to smile at the braided male and ask, "How are you doing? I haven't heard from you for some time now! Come inside! Please, don't mind the mess, we usually clean on Thursdays..."

Stepping over a discarded shirt, then a rumpled pair of jeans, Duo followed the short blonde through the mess to the large living room, where a card table was currently standing, with two chairs opposite each other casually propped up beside it. Seeing the hands of cards, Duo asked his long-time friend, "What were you guys playing?"  
  
Almost tauntingly, a small smirk played across his somewhat bruised lips as the nearly nude man met the braided man's eyes. "Poker", tallest of the three said.  
  
Eyeing his attire, Duo asked, "What version?", even though he already knew the answer. Hell, he and Heero had played it often enough together... _'Aw damn. I'm not supposed to think about that cock-sucker... and is he ever good at that... Damnit! Focus on the subject at hand Duo!'  
_  
"Trowa!" Quatre exclaimed, one gloved hand whipping out to slap the other man across his bare arm. For some reason, Quatre had dressed himself like it was the arctic inside the house, layers upon layers of clothing covering his body. Hands grabbing hold of the glove, the tall man took the glove as his own and slipped it over his own hand, even though the fingers were a bit of a tight fit. Glaring, Quatre demanded, "Now you give that back! You did not win that, so you don't have any right to it!"  
  
"Oh, but I know how much you _love_ a challenge, Quatre..." the man named Trowa began, letting his voice convey that he simply wasn't addressing the issue of the glove. Blushing lightly across his cheeks, Quatre faced Duo once more and asked, "Uh, Duo, what did you come and see me for? I get the idea that it is for more than just some friendly chit-chat..."  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you a question Quat." Duo started, running a slightly trembling hand through his long bangs. He would need to trim them sometime soon...  
  
"What is it Duo?" Quatre asked, taking a chair and sitting down, his back perfectly straight and his hands in his lap. Chuckling over how proper he looked, Duo snagged the other folding chair and turned it so he was sitting backwards, his legs to the side of the seat. Crossing his arms and leaning his head onto the back of the chair, Duo asked, "Well, I was wondering if you had any connections in a big city somewhere. It doesn't matter where, I just want to get away from this goddamned place."  
  
Turning his head as Trowa walked into the kitchen, Quatre carefully thought over what Duo had asked, and the short blonde questioned the man, "Will you tell me what happened?"  
  
Watching as Trowa walked into the kitchen and moved to the refrigerator, Duo asked, "Hey Quat, is that guy your boyfriend?"  
  
Blushing as red as a fire truck, Quatre nodded his head erratically, and stammered, "Uh, but, w-why do you care Duo?" Seeing that he had somehow struck a sensitive spot, Duo decided to not tease the shorter boy on his love life, but decided to say instead, "Just, don't take him for granted. I did, and look at me now..."  
  
Blinking, Quatre mulled over the last sentence carefully and asked, "Did you and Heero break up?" Nodding his head slowly, Duo lowered his gaze and kept his mouth shut, letting Quatre formulate a plan in his head.

Blinking his eyes, Duo looked around the kitchen and decided to check on the pizzas. Looking at the timer he found that he still had eight minutes until they were done, and so settled back into his memories.

Quatre had made several phone calls for him that afternoon, and the short blonde was eventually able to set up an apartment and plane rides for his old friend. All Duo had to do was pay his bills once he was there. Smiling at the young business man (Quatre had inherited his father's business company three years ago), Duo hugged him once in farewell and began to carefully navigate his way through the haphazard array of clothing to the front door. Turning back to face Quatre once more, Duo asked, "Hey, Q-man, what does the winner of the game get?"  
  
Smirking, Trowa entered the room once again and stated dryly, "To be on top." while Quatre blushed brightly once more. Laughing, Duo left the house as Quatre said something that sounded suspiciously like, "You know you like it, circus boy."  
  
And so, Duo had boarded the next plane to New York (irony is a bitch, huh?) and had gone to the address where his flat was located. Quatre had even arranged it with the owner so that Duo's first month was free! After a day of unpacking and settling in, Duo had gone job hunting and had promptly found the small, family owned and operated pizzeria _'Under the Fire'_. And, here he was now.  
  
So caught up was the braided man in his memories, that he never even noticed when the pizzas started to burn and catch on fire.

()()()Sipping his water nonchalantly, Heero happened to glance over the top on Wufei's head and saw a thin trail of smoke emerging from the swinging door that led to the kitchen, where that braided baka had disappeared to. Hn. If someone had told him that he would see his ex today, he would have given them his famous death glare and ignored them. Now, however... Closing his eyes while he mentally sighed, Heero placed his glass back onto the table and sneaked a glance over the still talking Wufei's head to see that the smoke had not disappeared. _Was that baka burning the pizzas?!,_ Heero wondered to himself before pulling his mind back to the topic at hand. And that was... Whatever Wufei was blabbing on about. Really, did his work associate have to keep talking about the merger that was to take place in two weeks? Or the fact that the company stock had decreased by thirteen percent? Or the fact that he wasn't paying attention... Wait, what?  
  
Turning his Prussian eyes back to Chang's, Heero felt a prickling of hairs run down his neck as the small trail of smoke coming from the kitchen began to increase in thickness. If Duo had burned those pizzas, he should have been able to stop the smoke by now. So, why was the smoke increasing? Suddenly, the shrill sound of the smoke detectors filled the small pizzeria, causing both himself and Wufei to jump from their seats. Silently telling the man to go find An and her mother, Heero ran to the kitchen door, pushing it away from him as the water sprinklers went off and started to drizzle down into the kitchen. Covering his mouth and nose with his hand, for the smoke was making him cough, Heero found the slumped over form of Duo on the ground, braid over his shoulder and chest rising and falling erratically with each struggled breath. Taking his shoulders, Heero knelt and pulled the man over his shoulder, fireman style, before turning and quickly jogging from the room, mindful to not jar the braided man nor hit his head on anything.  
  
Running outside of 'Under the Fire', Heero placed the man on the sidewalk as a fire truck arrived, and three men quickly entered the building. After less than four minutes, Wufei, An and her mother were brought out from the office room by two of the firemen, the third returning only a few moments behind them saying that the small fire was put out. Standing beside Duo's resting form, Heero turned his head quickly to see a woman approaching both him and his braided baka. Holding his ground, he blinked when she smiled at him and said, "I am Melissa, and I work for the New York Fire Department. Did you inhale much smoke? Are you feeling alright? Not lightheaded or anything?"  
  
"No. I am fine." Heero stated in a monotone voice, wishing that this somewhat perky woman would just leave him and Duo... Change that. Just leave him.  
  
Staring at him calculatingly, Melissa nodded then turned her attention to Duo. "What about him? How long was he in there, do you know?" Eyes softening just a fraction, Heero informed her, "He was in there for about two minutes before I went in and got him." Taking a breath, he asked hesitantly, "Is he... Is he going to be okay?"  
  
Smiling warmly at the disheveled man, Melissa nodded and took Duo in her arms and easily carried his limp form over to the fire truck, where an Ambulance had just arrived. Sighing, Heero turned on his heels and walked stiffly to where Wufei and that girl An were standing.Opening his eyes dully, Duo hissed in pain when his head began throbbing, like his brain wanted to break free from his skull. Feeling a pair of hands rest on his shoulder, the braided man was suddenly reminded of when he was sick with the flu and Heero took care of him... Blinking back the wetness that was suddenly accumulating behind his eyes, Duo turned his head to see who was holding his shoulders, wincing slightly in pain as his head throbbed in protest.  
  
"You really shouldn't be moving yet... You did just wake up..." a woman's voice told him, forcing him to be still by keeping her hands on his shoulders and pressing down with her weight when he tried to move. Sighing, Duo said, "Okay. I won't try to move or stand yet. You can take your hands offa me..."  
  
"Glad to know that I have your permission..." the woman stated as she dropped her hands from the man's shoulders and walked to stand in his line of vision. Studying his body carefully, she said, "My name is Melissa, and I work for the New York Fire Department. Do you hurt anywhere? Do you have any problems breathing?"  
  
Shaking his head, Duo winced as his head throbbed once more, and told her, "Don't have any problems breathing, but my head hurts like a... I don't know what... It just hurts a hell of a lot..." Smiling at his description, Melissa nodded and opened a container that was inside the Ambulance. Holding out two small pills to the man, she instructed, "Take these."  
  
"What are they?" Duo asked cautiously as he eyed the pills warily. Laughing at his actions, Melissa stated, "They are just some pain relievers. They won't kill you!" Smiling, Duo took the two pills easily, and was asked by Melissa if he could stand on his own. Struggling to his feet, Duo showed her that he could, indeed, stand, and asked if he could leave now. Shaking her head, Melissa stated that she wanted him to rest with the Ambulance until all the paperwork was settled, then he would be free to go on home. Nodding with little pain, Duo sat and waited patiently... For two minutes. Facing Melissa, who was currently filling out some important looking form, Duo asked, "Hey, 'lissa, who got me out? A fireman?" Looking at the man, Melissa shook her head once and said, "No, one of the customers, I believe."  
  
"Which one?" Duo gasped, wondering if he could have possibly pulled him from the kitchen... But, didn't he...  
  
"Huh?" the firewoman asked, looking up in slight confusion for a moment before realizing what Duo was asking. Returning her attention to the paperwork, she told him, "The one with the really messy mop of hair, and the blue eyes. Looks kinda Asian..." Hearing Duo's sharp intake of breath, Melissa looked at her ward in worry, placing a hand on his shoulder and asking, "Hey. You alright? Don't faint on me here."  
  
"N-No... I'm... Okay..." Duo said, coming back to his senses and meeting Melissa's worried eyes with a smile. Glancing at the paperwork, he asked, "Is there anything that I need to fill out?"  
  
Realizing that the man wanted to change topics, Melissa decided to let the subject drop, and instead nodded, handing the long-haired man a form and telling him to fill out all the required information.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the authorities and the Le family had all the information sorted out, and the Ambulance began to pull away, leaving the fire truck sitting in the street in front of 'Under the Fire'. Telling Duo to go on home, Melissa watched as he began to follow her instructions, turning a corner and, presumably, on his way to the subway. Moving her gaze to that of the man who had brought Duo out from the building, Melissa made her way to him. Blinking at her in slight confusion, the man stood there patiently while she asked him, "Hey, can you make sure that he gets home alright? I don't usually do this, but that guy just seemed to have a lot on his mind, and I am a bit worried for him. Would you mind doing this? You do seem to know him a bit..."  
  
"Hn." Heero stated, not bothering to confirm with the woman what that one sound meant. She seemed to take it as a yes, and began to thank him. Holding up a hand to stop her flow of words, Heero asked, "May I have his address, in case I lose track of him?"  
  
"Sure. I have it right here." Melissa said, copying the street name down and handing the paper that it was written on to the somewhat shorter man. Nodding his thanks, Heero turned and began walking in the same direction that Duo had gone, turning the same corner, presumably going to the same subway station as the braided male. 


	5. Funny How Love Is

**Author's Notes**: Hope that the whole 'Under the Fire catching on fire' thing didn't confuse to many people… But, come on, you know that you liked how Heero saved Duo's ass… (smiles evilly) Also, finals are, to quote my beta, going to rape me, so I had to study extra hard to try and bring up my grade (yeah, like that worked…). So, here is the delayed update! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: By now, I know that I do not own Gundam Wing. I do, however, borrow them time to time and then return them to their owners much happier… (hentai grin) Queen is in no way, shape or form mine.

**Title**: Under Pressure

**Summary**: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1

**Rating**: Let's just make it R, just to be on the safe side…

**Chapter** **Rating**: R, because of a little masturbation on Duo's part…

**Pairings**: 2x2, past 12

**Warnings**: This chapter was just used to get from one part of the story to another… Kind of a filler chapter, but you still need to read it! It has important stuff for the plot!

**CHAPTER FIVE: FUNNY HOW LOVE IS…**

_Funny how love is everywhere just look and see _

Funny how love is anywhere you're bound to be

Funny how love is every song in every key

Funny how love is coming home in time for tea

Funny, funny, funny

Funny how love is the end of lies when the truth begins

Tomorrow comes tomorrow brings

Tomorrow brings love in the shape of things

That's what love is, that's what love is

Funny how love can break your heart so suddenly

Funny how love came tumbling down with Adam and Eve

Funny how love is running wild and feeling free

Funny how love is coming home in time for tea

Funny, funny, funny

From the earth below to the heavens above

That's how far and funny is love

At any time, anywhere

If you gotta make love do it everywhere

That's what love is, that's what love is

Funny how love is everywhere just look and see

Funny how love is anywhere you're bound to be

Funny how love is every song in every key

Funny how love is when you gotta hurry home 'cos you're late for tea

Funny, funny, funny how love is

Tomorrow comes tomorrow brings

Tomorrow brings love in the shape of things

At any time, anywhere

If you gotta make love do it everywhere

That's what love is, that's what love is

(Funny How Love Is, Queen)

Passing through the throngs of people, Duo weaved his way to his subway, waiting for the transportation device to arrive. Following him, Heero stood behind a large group of Czechoslovakians, who were reading the 'Home' section of the newspaper. Casually peering at the paper, Heero discovered that they were looking for a house as the subway pulled into the station.

Climbing into one of the compartments, Duo grabbed the pole that was attached to the ceiling and blinked when he thought he saw a man with messy brown hair board the same compartment that he was on. But, when he looked again, the person, if there ever was one, had disappeared in the mob of bodies currently on the subway. Shaking his head, Duo watched as the lights whizzed by, and the subway slowed to a stop, only to lurch forward again after people had gotten off and onto it. Finally, he arrived at his stop and the braided man carefully maneuvered his way to the doors, accidentally running into an old lady as the tram suddenly slid to a stop. Apologizing, he exited once the doors were open and was on his way home.

Watching Duo move, Heero also made his way to the doors, stopping by the old lady and asking her where the person with the braid had gone.

"Well," she told him, "I think that that young lady just went to the North Exit. But, why on earth do you want to know?"

Ignoring her question, Heero nodded his thanks and told her over his shoulder, "Oh, and that wasn't a girl. It was a man." As the partially Asian man exited the subway, the old lady remarked to herself, "They don't look like brothers… So, why should the second one care where the first one went…? Unless he's—" Suddenly, the tram's doors slammed shut and the subway took off down the tracks, kicking up stray papers and bags in the wind.

* * *

Walking past the modest looking apartment buildings, Duo felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up in apprehension , and he had the sneaking suspicion that he was being watched. Or followed. Or both. Resisting the urge to increase his pace, he casually placed his hands behind his head, elbows sticking up in the air. Turning a corner, he looked at the street that he had just been on, only to find it empty. Wondering if he was going crazy or being paranoid, the long-haired man continued on his way to his apartment.

Coming out from behind his hiding place, Heero stood beside the large, blue mailbox as the braided man disappeared into the other street. 'That had been too close for comfort!', he thought as he began to follow the American.

Turning onto his street, Duo briskly walked to his building and opened the door, keeping it from slamming behind him at the last minute. Running up to the stairs two at a time, he came to an abrupt stop at his door and quickly unlocked it, intent on getting inside his new home as soon as possible. Slumping against the door, the tired man wearily made his way to his bed, falling into a fitful slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Staring at the apartment building impassively, Heero Yuy looked at the paper in his hand and carefully folded it and placed it into his back pant's pockets. Turning, he pulled his cell phone from his other pocket and pushed the speed dial button number five. Hearing the tone ring a few times, he was rewarded when Julie, Wufei's secretary, answered. Identifying himself, he asked her to place Wufei on the phone and asked the Chinese man, "Wufei? What time does Under the Fire open?"

* * *

Groaning, Duo threw his arm over his eyes, trying to keep the rising sun's light from his eyes. Why hadn't he pulled the curtains over the windows last night? Opening his eyes, the braided man groaned once more as the events from the day before flooded his memory in a rush he had never before quite experienced.

He had gone to work, taken the orders of Wufei Chang and HIM, gone down memory lane and had apparently let the pizza's burn. Then HE had saved him from the smoke and small fire, then he had made his way home, all the while feeling like he was being followed. He had run into his apartment and immediately gone to sleep, forgetting to cover the window with the curtains. Sighing, Duo pulled his body from the comfort of the mattress. Rubbing his eyes, he dragged himself into the bathroom and turned on the water, allowing it to become warm. Pulling his shirt from the previous day from his body, the long-haired man began replaying what he remembered from the fire incident in his head.

He had been sitting on the floor, trapped in his memories, when the smoke must have been coming from the oven. Hee-chan— No, Heero Yuy— must have gone in and grabbed him, taking him to the help that was at the fire truck. Blinking, Duo thought to himself, 'He had to have held me close. And, I guess that he must not harbor any hard feelings. Does he not care that we broke up?' Musing on how the stoic man had to have carried him, Duo blushed as he realized that his ass must have been right in his face. Slipping his pants from his hips, the braided man began remembering the feel of that body beside him at night. And above him. And— 'Okay Duo,' the man thought to himself, 'End those thoughts right now. What was I thinking of again?' Tugging on his boxers, Duo found that there was a slight bulge between his legs and sighed, pulling the underwear from his body and then kicking them to the floor. Stepping into the shower, he hoped that he wouldn't have to turn on the cold water and began to lather his hair with shampoo. Rinsing, he grabbed his conditioner and worked it thorough the long strands, then carefully washed it away. Soaping his body, he quirked an eyebrow when he saw that his cock was still standing proudly. Returning the bar of soap to its dish, the man took his wet erection into his soapy hands and began pumping, trying to find release. Right before he relieved himself into his hands, however, he found the image of a certain half-Japanese man invading his thoughts, and found said man's name fly from his mouth as he let loose in his hands. Sagging as the warm semen was swept into the drain, Duo leaned against his shower walls and asked himself, "Why can't I forget him? Why?"

* * *

"Thanks Julie. Tell Wufei please. Goodbye." Pushing the 'end' button, Heero disconnected the call to Wufei's secretary and began to gather his things for his morning jog. After he had made sure that Duo had gotten to his apartment, he had walked home and gone about his business of just sitting at his apartment and going through files from work before showering and going to sleep. Walking to his bed, he pulled the sheets and blankets tight and pulled a green tank top from his shirt drawer and a pair of black spandex from another drawer. Removing his boxers (for that was all that he had been wearing), Heero pulled the other clothes onto his body and grabbed a pair of socks from his sock drawer and walked into his kitchen.

Grabbing a health food bar, Heero pulled a pair of old, yellow tennis shoes onto his feet and walked out his door, closing it behind him. Jogging outside, he began to pass other apartment buildings, making his way to the nearby coffee shop for his morning coffee. He usually didn't do morning jogs… Hell, he hardly ever jogged, period. But, this morning he had wanted to work off some stress, and so he had called Julie to tell her that he would be coming in at lunch. Walking into the shopping center, he thought to himself, 'This is where Duo now lives, in this area… Hn. There's the Starfucks…' Blinking, he shook his head and thought hurriedly, 'StarBUCKS. StarBucks, damnit!'

Entering the coffee shop, Heero ordered an espresso with a double shot. Quickly drinking it, he threw the cup into the trash can and began jogging down a random street. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Heero stood found that he was on the street where Duo's apartment was. 'And, speak of the devil…' the jogging man thought to himself as he ducked behind a tree, looking across the street at the long- haired man that was walking there, 'There he is. Must be going to work…' Watching as the braided man passed him by without even noticing, Heero found that he was thinking back to the fateful day when he and Duo broke up.

(((FLASHBACK)))

After walking off his anger, Heero had returned to the apartment to apologize to Duo. There had obviously been some misunderstandings, and he was willing to try and work it out with his braided lover. However, by the time that he had gotten back, Duo had left and taken most of his belongings. Collapsing on their bed, Heero had held his head in his hands, silent sobs wracking his body. For the next few days, he had been depressed, moping around the apartment, but on the third day he had decided to rid the apartment of all traces of the long-haired man. So, being the logical person that he was, he had decided to start in the bedroom they had formerly shared.

After going through the closet and dresser drawers, Heero opened the bedside table and found and old, beat up blue notebook. Not knowing what it was, he had opened it and found that it was filled with Duo's neat, but thin, handwriting, covering the many pages with the inner thoughts of his ex-lover's mind. Reading the entries (Hey, Heero has no sense of privacy), the half-Japanese man found that his ex-lover had suspected him of cheating on him after Heero had sent him that first picture. Reading the detailed description of that photo, Heero found that he remembered that particular picture. The company had needed a photograph of both himself and Wufei, and so the two of them had posed for the hired photographer. Heero had liked the picture well enough to send it to Duo, yet the other man seemed to have made some assumptions from the simple photo. Standing hurriedly, Heero began to call each of his friends, who were also Duo's friends, trying to find out if anybody knew where Duo had gone.

Finally, he had called Quatre Winner's house and was told by the blonde that the long-haired man had taken a plane to New York. When he asked Quatre where he was living, the blonde man had told him that he honestly didn't know. The person who he had asked to give Duo an apartment owned several buildings, so he didn't know where he was staying. Thanking him, Heero had hung up and had stared at the braided man's belongings, a single tear sliding down his cheek and falling onto the bed comforter on which he was currently sitting, quickly evaporating into the air.

(((END FLASHBACK)))

Coming back to the present moment, Heero found himself walking to the apartment building that Duo had entered yesterday, and he was soon climbing the flight of stairs to the correct apartment door, surprised that he was able to remember the address that was on the paper that Melissa had given him only the day before. Twisting the doorknob on the apartment door, Heero felt the lock resist him and sighed. Not knowing why he was doing this, he searched the ground for anything to pick the lock with. Finding a paper clip on the ground, he quickly unlocked the door and entered the apartment, mindful to lock it behind him. Walking around the rooms, he finally came to stand by the sofa. Sitting on the soft cushions, Heero grabbed the remote and began channel surfing, eventually drifting to sleep as the Jeopardy theme song was playing on the TV.

* * *

Riding the subway home (Dave was still broken), Duo thought back to yesterday's walk home and hoped to himself that he wouldn't feel like he was being followed tonight. Walking to his apartment, he sighed as he remembered how kind the Le family had been about the small fire. He still had his job, and all he had to do was pay for a new oven, but that was fine with him. Walking the flight of stairs to his apartment, he pulled his keys from his pocket and tiredly opened his door. Walking to the back of his sofa, Duo jumbled over the back and landed on the lumpy cushions.

But, weren't cushions supposed to be soft?

And, were they supposed to grunt when you jumped on them?!

Quickly turning his head, Duo found himself suddenly face- to- face with the one and only Heero Yuy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded of the blue- eyed man below him.


	6. I Can't Live With You

**Author's Note**: Well, last chapter, and there will be no sort of epilogue posted… Unless I get lots of people telling me to write one. So, if you like the ending (or, if you happen to not like it…), please tell me! Flames are as welcome as Reviews are!

**Disclaimer**: Trust me, you are happy that I don't own anything Gundam Wing related. Any Queen products that I might posses, I have paid dearly for! They are mine! (grabs CD case and holds close to chest) Mine!

**Title**: Under Pressure

**Summary**: Duo Maxwell is just a simple pizza worker, trying to survive life in NYC. But, what happens when a job assignment brings up old memories? Will he embrace the new chance fate has presented to him, or will he turn tail and run? 1x2x1

**Rating**: Let's just make it R, just to be on the safe side…

**Chapter Rating**: Depends on the site that you are reading at…

**Fan fiction .net**: R (edited version)

**Media miner .org**: NC- 17 (full version! Yay! )

**Pairings**: 1x2x1 all the way!

**Warnings**: YAOI! Do not read if you do not like graphic stuff (this only applies to you if you are on MM .org…)/ implied sex (anybody reading at FF .net, this applies to you). I make them cuss! You have been warned! (Even though this is what most of you were probably waiting for… (sighs))

**CHAPTER SIX: I CAN'T LIVE WITH YOU  
**

_I can't live with you _

But I can't live without you —

I can't let you stay

But I can't live if you go away

I don't know just how it goes

All I know is I can't live with you

I'm having a hard time

I'm walking a fine line

Between hope and despair

You may think that I don't care —

But I traveled a long road to

Get a hold of my sorrow

I tried to catch a dream

But nothing's what it seems

Love is saying baby it's all right

When deep inside you're really petrified

Lover turns to hater

On this escalator

I can't live with you

But I can't live without you

I can't breathe — if you stay

But I can't bear you to go away

I don't know what time it is

All I know is I can't live with you

We're stuck in a bad place

We're trapped in a rat race

And we can't escape

Maybe there's been some mistake

We're trying to make a high score

We're walking through a closed door

And nobody's winning —

We're just sinning against ourselves

Hold on baby tell me it's all right

Anger's breaking from the hurt inside

Passions screaming hotter

Doin' what we gotta do — yeah

I can't live with you, I can't live with you

I can't live, I can't live

I can't, I can't live with you

But baby I'll never ever leave you

I can't live with you

But I can't live without you —

Cause I'm in love with you

And everything about you

I can't live with you

No I just can't live, I just can't live,

I can't live with you,

And I can't live without you

Through the madness, through the tears

We've still got each other

For a million years

(I Can't Live With You, Queen)

Staring up at the man who had landed on him rather painfully, Heero found that any words he might have said were suddenly wiped from his mind, all his attention now riveted on the swirling amethyst pools of emotion that were Duo's eyes. In the braided man's eyes so many emotions were present that Heero felt like he would drown. Yet one emotion showed through the most at the present moment; Impatience. So, being the smart man that he was, Hero decided to answer.

"…"

Waiting for the man below him to respond, Duo's mind was quickly forming questions about his presence in his apartment. Pushing his mind back to the subject at hand, Duo focused all his attention to the man below him, who had yet to answer his question, and soon regretted it. Just the memories of their bodies being this close made him aroused, and he could feel himself slowly becoming hard the longer he lay on top of the Japanese man. Quickly rolling off, he fell to the carpeted floor on his back and blinked when Heero looked over the edge of the sofa at him. Glaring up, he demanded again, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Not missing a beat this time, Heero answered truthfully, "To see you."

Blinking in surprise at the emotion of… was it care?, in his voice, Duo covered his confusion with cynical remarks; "What, so you could laugh at me? Look, the great Duo Maxwell reduced to serving pizzas! And, forgetting to take out said pizzas and needing to be saved from smoke inhalation by his past lover! Is that why you came here?! To mock me like the bastard that you are?!"

Growing angry at his accusations, Heero spat back, "No, but maybe I should of. It IS rather humorous to see you make an ass of yourself. Well, more than you usually do, that is." Glaring at each other, the two men never moved an inch, keeping their hateful stares trained on the other for several minutes. However, once Heero realized what they were doing, he sighed and moved from the couch, making his way to the door. Running after him, Duo pinned the man against the wall with his arms on either side of him, demanding a third time, "Why the FUCK are you here?!" Blinking up at him, Heero answered instead, "I read your notebook."

"Notebook?" Duo asked, eyes showing his confusion for a moment before he glared once more and asked, "What the hell does a notebook have to do with anything?!"

"The blue notebook that was in the nightstand drawer by our bed in Houston??" Heero questioned, wondering if he even remembered the old notebook at all.

"W-What?" Duo asked, his arms falling to his sides softly as he blinked at the somewhat shorter man. "You read that? But, I thought that I brought it with me…" Turning, he walked into the kitchen and sat at a chair, his back to the Japanese man, hands on his head. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and asked, "How much did you read?"

"All of it." Heero answered him, slowly walking to where he was seated. Groaning, Duo slumped his shoulders and stated, "Well, now you know why we broke up, right?" Jumping as a pair of arms snaked over his chest, Duo felt Heero's own chest rumble when he said, "Hai. We broke up because of a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Duo asked, his voice sounding lost. What had he misunderstood? Heero and Wufei were an item, right? But, then, Wufei had seemed offended when he had asked him if he was Heero's lover… So, had he been wrong? Had he just jumped to conclusions when he saw that picture?

"Hai. I have only ever loved one person, and I will never let them leave me because of something as inconsequential as this."

Blinking, Duo asked, "So, you and Wufei weren't together?" Shaking his head, Heero answered him, "Not even for a night."

"So… Can we try to start over on the whole relationship thing?" Duo questioned the man holding him, leaning his head back to rest against the strong chest of his one-time lover. And hopefully, future lover. Smiling, Heero nodded, burrowing his nose in Duo's thick hair, saying to the other man, "Yes, we can start over from the beginning, if you want."

Grinning, Duo asked, "You mean, with the whole giggling, and holding hands thing?" Frowning, Heero informed the braided man, "I don't giggle."

"You do when I tickle you…" Duo said, suddenly jumping from the chair to pin the other man to the ground, quick fingers going to his sides and tickling him ceaselessly. Wriggling underneath the long-haired man, Heero gasped out, "P-Please… Stop… Duo…" Smiling down at his messy-haired lover, Duo leaned down to place his lips on Heero's gently, giving the other man a chaste kiss. Pushing his head up, Heero quickly changed it into one of passion by licking his tongue over Duo's lower lip and begging entrance. Obliging, Duo opened his mouth and was instantly battling for dominance over who could tongue the other the best.

Feeling the need for air, Heero pulled back, eyeing the swollen lips that Duo now had and smirking when he saw that the other man was clearly wanting more. Leaning forward, he planted a soft kiss on his lover's cheek, saying, "I love you." before placing his lips over Duo's once again. Keeping the kiss simple this time, they were able to let their hands do most of the work, somehow discarding Duo's shirt and Heero's socks and shoes without ever separating. Pulling away, Duo eyed his Japanese lover and said, "I really missed you. When I thought that you had cheated on me…"

"Shh…" Heero broke in, rubbing his hands up and down Duo's back soothingly. Closing his eyes, Duo leaned forward into Heero's warmth and breathed deeply; savoring the unique smell that was Heero's alone. Moving his hands, he pulled Heero's shirt above the man's head, saying, "I also missed these types of afternoons…" Removing Duo's pants in much the same way that the braided man had removed his lover's shirt, Heero stated, "And nights… And mornings…"

Standing, Duo grabbed Heero's waist and pulled the Asian man towards his bedroom door, pausing beside the doorframe to get in some passionate kissing, each roaming their hands over the other's body. Pulling his lover to his bedroom, Duo fell back onto his bed, eyes riveted on the sight of Heero removing his spandex. Just the sight of the other man peeling the tight shorts from his well defined form got the braided man hot and hard…again. Feeling his boxers becoming much too tight for him, Duo stood hastily and pulled the underclothes down and kicked them away from him. Turning to see Heero admiring his body, Duo pulled the end of his braid into his hand and began toying with it nervously. "What?" he asked, sounding very unsure of himself. Picking up on this, Heero walked forward and enveloped him in a gentle hug, telling him, "We don't have to do this tonight, if you don't want to. I'm just content to have you back in my arms…"

"Are you shitting me?!" Duo exclaimed, pulling back only far enough so he could look his lover in the eye. "I wanna do this! I just didn't really like you ogling at me…"

Smiling slightly, Heero stated, "But you do it to me all the time…"

"That's different!" Duo protested, "It's different when I do it to you, Hee-chan!"

"Of course it is…" Heero agreed, tracing one finger down the braided man's cheek. Closing his eyes at the touch, Duo asked, "Hey, Hee-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Can we do it?"

"Do you want to?" Heero asked, stopping his finger at Duo's chin and beginning to trace it down the man's chest.

"Oh gods yes…" Duo said as Heero started to tease at his right nipple, flicking it with his finger. Making a noise of agreement, Heero enveloped said right nipple with his mouth, replacing his finger with his tongue. Moaning, Duo fell back onto the bed, Heero expertly straddling him and kissing his body.

* * *

If you would like to read the graphic description, please go to my account at mediaminer .org, (using the link in my bio, or by copying and pasting this: )or you can just live with the fact that there was just a major yaoi sex scene.

* * *

Kissing the other man's lips, he smiled softly when the braided man said, "Love you." before he fell off into a light sleep.

"I know Koi… I know…" Heero stated as he watched the even breaths coming from the sleeping man.

* * *

Waking up the next morning to the sunlight in his eyes (he would have to remember to cover the window with the curtains), Duo's body jumped in surprise when he felt something firmly holding onto his waist. Craning his neck, his surprise was relieved, however, when he saw that Heero was sleeping peacefully beside him. Turning oh-so carefully, Duo faced his lover and gently kissed his lips. Pulling back, he blinked in surprise when he saw two Prussian eyes focused on him intently. Smiling, he asked, "Sleep well?"

"Very." the other man answered, tightening his arms around Duo's waist. Kissing Heero's nose, Duo said, "Yeah. Me too…" Taking the other man's lips with his own, they began another session of tonsil hockey, only this time they were interrupted by the growling of Duo's stomach.

"Hungry?" Heero asked, his lips pulled into a small smile. Grinning sheepishly at him, Duo nodded and was pushed back onto his back when he tried to get into a sitting position in the bed by his lover. Staring questioningly at him, all he got was the order to stay in bed and go back to sleep.

"But, Hee-chan, I'm hungry…" Duo protested as the other man stood and pulled the blankets back over his body. Frowning slightly, Heero instructed him, "I'll be back with food in a moment. Just wait for me."

"Always." Duo whispered as he laid his head back onto the pillow, watching as the nude man made his way to the door and closed it behind him. Sighing, he decided that he might as well try to sleep, and was soon snoozing away while Heero cooked breakfast for the both of them.

* * *

Here are the lyrics to Under Pressure (the Rah Mix), by Queen and **David Bowie** (duh!) I hope that you understand why I used this as a title now! (Freddie Mercury, **David Bowie**, _Queen_)

You say New York, New York is dangerous

Cause you read that where you may

**Even a blind man could see that's not so**

Love love love love love...

_Ray_

_People on streets_

Ha ha haa ey

  
Mm ba ba de

Um bum ba de

Um bu bu bum da de

Why don't we give love that one more chance?

_Pressure pressure pressure pressure pressure_

_Pressure pressure pressure pressure pressure_

_Pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you no man ask for_

_Under pressure_ that brings a building down

Splits a family in two

Puts people on streets

Um ba ba be

Um ba ba be

De day da

Ee day da - that's o.k.

**It's the terror of knowing**

**What the world is about**

**Watching some good friends**

**Screaming 'Let me out'**

Pray tomorrow - gets me higher

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

Day day de day day de

Day day de day day de

Day day de day day de

Day day de day day de

Day day de day day de

O.k.

Chippin' around kick my brains around the floor

These are the days it never rains but it pours

Ee do ba be

Ee da ba ba ba

Um bo bo

Be lap

_People on streets - _ee da de da de

_People on streets -_ ee da de da de da de da

**It's the terror of knowing**

**What this world is about**

**Watching some good friends**

**Screaming 'Let me out'**

Tomorrow - gets me higher higher high

_Pressure on people - people on streets_

Turned away from it all like a blind man

Sat on a fence** but it don't work**

**Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn**

Why - why - why?

_Love love love love love love love_

**Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking**

Can't we give ourselves one more chance

Why can't we give love that one more chance

Why can't we give love give love give love give love

Give love give love give love give love give love

_**'Cause love's such an old fashioned word**_

_**And love dares you to care for**_

**_The people on the_** (People on streets)**_ edge of the night_**

_**And loves** _(People on streets) **_dares you to change our way of_**

_**Caring about ourselves**_

_**This is our last dance**_

_**This is our last dance**_

**This is ourselves**

Under pressure

Under pressure

Pressure


	7. Epi: It Was All Just A Misunderstanding

Kimiki's Author's Note: **I DID NOT WRITE THIS! MY WONDERFUL, HALARIOUS, OH-MY-GOD-I-LURVE-HER-TO-DEATH BETA DID!** I only did spell check and did a read through for her. Nothing was left out! (Except for the lemon)Enjoy!

**Author's note**: Hey... Not the original author here... This is Kimi's beta... She made a bargain with me... Since she has a request for an epilogue for Under Pressure... Well, actually... I just told her I wanted to write the epilogue... And she said yes. So here I am... I win! It's going to be yummy... Just trust me with that one... Kay? Good. You know what makes me sad? That this is no longer the square root of 36 chapters long. Now it's the square root of 49 chapters long. Snickers loudly while looking at her author person.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. Nor do I own the other stuff that might happen to be mentioned in this fic or epilogue that require me having to not claim it... Or something like that... It's all just product of my imagination... Or... Whatever...

**Rating**: If reading on ff... R. If reading on mm... Yup. You guessed it... G! J/k... NC-17

**Warnings**: Misuse of food... And well... There's yaoi? Some yummy stuff here peoples! Don't forget! Written by her beta... So... It's going to be a bit different from what you might be used to reading be Kimi... My humor is just... Different... And it usually comes easier to me... So, whatever you do, don't forget to turn left at the taco bueno.

**Pairings**: Heh... 1x2x1 all the way...

**Summary**: Let's see... I dunno. I'm just kind of making this up as I go along... So bear with me, all right? Good. Glad we have an understanding.

* * *

An bounded through the doors of her family's pizzeria. "Duo! Are you there? Where are you? Don't tell me you got locked in the freezer again!" An called as she made her way through the maze of tables. The restaurant usually closed for an hour or so before the hubbub of the evening settled in.

"I'm in the kitchen!" called the familiar voice of her brother-like coworker. An spotted the tail end of Duo's braid as he stirred a large pot of simmering tomato sauce.

"Guess what, Duo!" An spit out excitedly.

"What, An... Wait, don't tell me. The world's going to blow up and I only have five minutes to finish my pizza?" Duo said, cracking a wide grin over his shoulder. An rolled her eyes at the older man's suggestion. Since he had reunited with Heero, his antics and wisecracks had increased tenfold.

"No! I got the part for Lady MacBeth for the school play! Aren't you proud of me?" An's eyes sparkled as she remembered seeing the casting list the previous day at lunch. Female parts were few and far between for this particular play of Shakespeare, and she had been one of 17 girls to try out for the part. She had initialed for the part the next day, thinking about it over night.

"Congratulations, An my dear. Have you told your parents?" Duo queried before returning to his grueling and laborious task of stirring the aforementioned sauce.

At the mention of her parents, An averted her gaze to the black tiled floor covered in rubber mats. "You see, that's my problem..." An murmured.

"Problem? You didn't say anything about a problem..." Duo said, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

"My parents didn't know that I tried out...and practice starts this afternoon. I don't know if... Oh... I should have told them yesterday!"

"Told us what, yesterday?" asked a firm voice from the doorway leading into the kitchen. There stood An's mother and father, each sending questioning looks in the very specific direction of their daughter.

An looked around the kitchen nervously before finally settling her gaze on her parents. She opened her mouth to explain her predicament, but her father jumped in first. "Let's take this conversation to the office and leave Duo to stir his pizza sauce in peace."

Duo flashed a small grin at An before nodding in encouragement.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

Two weeks had passed since An's parents had confronted her in the kitchen. After a lengthy discussion about her part in the play, she had nearly been late to practice that afternoon. In turn, Duo's hours had increased considerably. That however, presented a rather undesirable situation for Duo.

Upon Heero's return into Duo's life, that's all he wanted. He could live without Dave, who still had the occasional hot flash. Who cared that he had to pay rent on his apartment? He was still paying off the oven from that one tiny incident... In his own mind, Duo called it the "Fireth of Fateth Which Hath Broughteth Thee Thine Heero Backeth, Eveneth Thougheth Thoueth Hadst To Rescueth Thine Lovereth." So once he was done repaying the money, he would be content to just go and snuggle with Heero somewhere remote where not a person on earth could find them.

However, Heero had a job, and he was perfectly happy with it, even though it had been the source of several complicated misunderstandings between the two. Duo was willing to forgive the job for its transgressions, but he knew that he would probably remain at Under the Fire for years to come. And tonight, he was working late.

It was An's night to lock up, but since she was currently being held POW by her director every weekday afternoon from 5:30 until 9:30, with homework on top of that, Duo very often found himself all alone with no one with which to talk except commercial, stainless-steel appliances. Duo still wasn't on speaking terms with the oven and the freezer. A few days ago, he had accidentally become locked in the gargantuan walk-in freezer. He could have sworn that the door had swung shut of its own accord, just to spite him. It was fortunate enough that he had the cordless phone with him, as he had been toying with the idea of calling Heero to ask him to pick up a few certain groceries for dinner. This was not the first time Duo had become imprisoned in the freezer, and the plight was becoming very old, very quickly.

It was 8:30, and things were going slowly. As in, no one had placed an order since 7:45 that evening. Duo was playing with the idea of locking up early, but he knew that as soon as he put his last clean dish in its proper place, he would receive that fateful call, and he just knew they would want delivery. Since Duo had nothing to do for the time being, he switched mental gears and thought about Heero. What a surprise there.

Heero had decided to move his office to New York City, in order to be with Duo. Wufei had objected at first, but when he drew the conclusion that Yuy wouldn't be taking no for an answer, he had balked. Three days later, on a late Thursday evening, Heero had finished unpacking the rest of his clothes. The rest of their belongings would arrive within the weekend, things like knickknacks, area rugs, and dishes. It wasn't as if Duo didn't have all of these things in his current abode, but both had agreed that they had to do something with them anyway...

Duo sighed and looked at the clock. Only a few minutes had passed. As utterly and completely soul-consuming as thinking about Heero was, he needed something more... Constructive to do. He could always start mopping some sections of the restaurant. At least it would utilize more brain power that staring at the clock. As he passed the front counter, he noticed a haphazardly placed copy of MacBeth resting near the register. It was one of An's spare copies. She kept one everywhere, so whenever she had even a moment of rest, she could be reviewing lines and blocking.

Picking up and leafing through the slightly worn edition, he noticed notes that were not for her character written along the edges of the pages and in the supplementary sections. It looked like she had used this copy in an English class, for underneath MacBeth's "The table's full." was written_ "I wish something would happen already... This is so boring. OMEGA! Daniel Johnson just SMILED at me! I have to tell Lynn after class!"_ The name "_Daniel Johnson_" was underlined several times, and hearts were sporadically decorated around the bottom of the page.

Duo continued to read occasional bits and pieces of MacBeth, until the bell on the door signaled that there was a customer. Pitching the script over his left shoulder and turning his attention to the arrives, he quirked his head to the side when he saw that, for some utterly unexplainable reason, Quatre walked through he front door.

"Hey, Quat... What brings you all the way to the Big Apple?" Duo asked, intent on finding out as to why his friend had decided to randomly stop by his place of work, especially when he lived on the opposite side of the country.

"Well, my cousin is graduating from NYU, and they sent invitations to everyone in the family, even the estranged ones that we've got living in Estonia." Quatre explained, leaning across the counter to give Duo a brief hug.

"Estonia? Right then, bro. I always knew you were the weird one..." Duo mockingly rolled his eyes at the slightly shorter man. "You didn't come stag, did you?"

A faint blush graced Quatre's cheeks, and at that moment, Trowa decided to walk through the door, causing the bell to ring again. He nodded in affirmation to Duo before looking at Quatre

"So, what brings you all the way out here? You guys hungry? I can make a mean spinach and artichoke Alfredo pizza, I'll have you know..." Duo trailed off, before giving Quatre a suspicious look. "What? Why are you staring at me that way? Did I spill something on my shirt?"

Quatre said nothing.

"Tell me the real reason for you coming here! I know it's not just for pizza and some commencement exercises!" Duo said, narrowing his eyes.

After a few moments of the brutal glare inflicted upon him by his lifelong friend, Quatre finally caved.

"I... We were driving past the house about a week ago and we saw all these moving boxes and moving vans outside the house and so I got out of the car and asked them who had sent them there because I know you would have called me if you were finally moving everything, and it was Heero who was having everything taken out of the house and that they had three days to make it to the coast where he was living! I just had to tell you! It's so horrible!" Quatre spat out in less that three breaths. Duo's eyebrows knitted together momentarily before he burst into laughter.

Recovering from his one-minute monologue, he glared indignantly at Duo. "What's so funny? I came to tell you that Heero's stealing your things! Aren't you going to do anything about it? How does it feel to know that he's going to sharing these things in his new home with his new lover."

Duo finally quieted his laugh. "I thought that would shut you up," Quatre said superiorly. When the look on Duo's face told him that he was about to return to his previous state of laughter, Quatre quickly realized that he was missing some piece of the puzzle. "All right Duo, what's so funny? There's something I don't know, so tell me!"

"What's funny, is that I'm the one who made Heero get our stuff up here to our apartment. And he's living on the east coast, not the west coast." Duo said casually, anticipating Quatre's reaction with relish.

It was well-worth it. Duo watched, amused as he saw the range of emotions flicker across Quatre's face faster than a speeding bullet. Finally, Quatre settled on some sort of 'I'm really happy for you Duo, that you got back together', mixed with a little bit of 'Why the hell didn't you call and tell me?'. Thinking these thoughts caused Duo to laugh, and this earned a bit of indignation thrown into the mix from his slightly shorter friend.

"So, how about that pizza?" Duo asked, his eyes shining merrily.

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

About an hour later, Quatre left, Trowa in tow. They still had to check into their hotel, and they had yet to talk to Quatre's family already here in New York. Duo sighed, looking at the clock. It read 9:34, signaling that it was already four minutes past Under the Fire's closing time. Not that Duo really cared, but now that he had a warm body to go home to, it made his apartment just that much more appealing in the evenings... And the mornings... And at any other time of day.

Duo stood in the kitchen with a bottle of heavy-duty cleaning products, ready to pour it into some water in the yellow mop bucket to start his nightly routine of mopping every square inch of the floor in the establishment, even if no one had walked on it that day. As he was about to unscrew the supposedly childproof lid from the white bottle dotted with the general warnings that if the product was swallowed, they would die a painful death unless they were superhuman, Duo noticed that there was one pot left on the back of the stove that he must have forgotten about in his haste to clean and wash dishes.

Walking to said renegade pot, he saw that there was about an inch of Alfredo sauce covering the bottom. Duo now remembered why this one had been left behind. He had started the loads of dirty dishes before Quatre and Trowa had arrived. They had ended up ordering the spinach and artichoke Alfredo pizza, and Duo had used that pot to make the sauce. When he returned, Duo had simply reloaded the washer with the second and final load of dishes. Oh well. He would just wash this one by hand after he finished mopping.

Duo was about to continue where he had left off in the unscrewing of the lid, when he faintly heard the familiar jingle of the bell, signaling that someone had indeed, come into Under the Fire. Rolling his eyes heavenward as he thought to himself, _'Can't people read? The sign says 9:30 in the little slot marked closing in the row of Monday through Thursday! And it's Thursday! I can't fit anymore pizzas into my schedule!' _Duo pushed through the swinging door and was face to face with a sleek shirt and the yummy smell of one Heero Yuy's musky cologne.

"Hey." was all Heero said.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here? Can't you read the sign? I mean, it's not like I don't mind you stopping by, but we're closed. You're on your own for dinner. I already ate with Quatre." Duo said, moving his head in a slight downward motion to look the slightly shorter man directly in the eyes.

"You already ate with Quatre? You went all the way to Houston just for dinner?" Heero asked, confusion apparent in his voice and on his face. Duo smiled at how irresistibly and impossibly cute his lover looked just then.

"No," Duo began to explain. "Quatre and Trowa came up here 'cause his cousin is graduating from NYU. They stopped by a while ago, and I made us pizza. Well, it was more like they ordered pizza and I made it and I ate some of it..." Duo was abruptly silenced when Heero kissed him and pushed him gently through the rest of the door to give them some privacy. The last thing Duo thought during that kiss was, _'I think I can find time in my schedule for this..._' before he drowned in Heero's ministrations.

Heero forced his tongue into Duo's mouth, a small moan catching in the back of his throat when he was immersed into the warmth that was all his. The kiss was broken abruptly by Duo, who muttered, "Watch out for the mop..." but then resumed full-force as if nothing had happened. Seeing this as the perfect time to truly go on the offensive, Heero slowly and discreetly maneuvered Duo in a straight line backwards, stopping once they bumped into the wall next to the stove.

Duo slid his hands along Heero's waist, deftly untucking his shirt from the waistband of his pants. He decided just because he was the one backed up against the wall, that if he was going down, it would be valiant, and he'd at least ma-ohh... He just loved it when Heero sucked on that little part of his neck. _'So much for going down without a fight...' _

Grinning into the kiss, Heero knew that he had won when he heard Duo moan and then press his body enticingly against his own. He felt Duo's hands once again take up their previous path, snaking their way up his chest and then back down again to play with the buckle hindering his belt. Nimble fingers quickly undid the metal clasp, and then Duo's questing digits went on the search for the elusive button.

Heero moved his hands from Duo's braid to squeeze his firm ass. Running his fingers over the rough material of his lover's jeans, he noted that the faithful tube of lube was not in his back, right-hand pocket. Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion, Heero adjusted his grip, and now his hands were spanning his waist, his thumbs searching the front pockets this time. Feeling nothing but Duo's keys, Heero came up for air.

"You don't have the lube Duo..." Heero murmured, gently nibbling his lover's ear.

"That would be because it's Thursday, Hee-chan..." Duo said matter-of-factly.

Stopping in his ministrations, Heero groaned mentally. How could he have forgotten? They switched off every day, and yesterday, Duo had been the one to have it when they had gone to see a movie the previous evening... How could he have forgotten?

"Does this mean we have to wait 'til we get home?" Duo asked, burying his head in the crook of Heero's neck.

"How much more do you have to do before you can close up?"

"I have to finish mopping, and then I have a couple of dishes that need to be..." here, Duo trailed off, his head snapping up and jerking to the left, a small smirk creeping over his face when he saw the fugitive pot sitting innocently on the back of the stove. "I think I had the lube this time after all..."

"Hmm? What do you mean? Do you keep a spare hidden in the spice cabinet?" Heero said, quirking an eyebrow as he looked at his lover, not quite yet following his gaze.

"Even though that's a good idea, no. C'mon Hee-chan, let's do the dishes." Duo said, taking his hand from its place on Heero's waist and bringing it to his lover's face. Pushing gently, Duo forced him to look in the same direction as he, and thus encountering the pot.

"What's in that pot, Duo? It better not be illegal," Heero muttered the last bit under his breath. His curiosity was quickly overcoming him, and was desperately wanting to know how doing the dishes related to their lube who was sadly, missing in action. Or rather, missing out on all the action.

Duo hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Heero's dress slacks and pulled him along as he walked to the sauce pot. Duo watched with glee as he saw Heero look into the pot. The expression on his face was priceless.

"We're going to use... Use..."

"Alfredo sauce? Yes. Unless, you'd rather wait while I finish mopping and doing the dishes?" Duo smirked as his hands reattached themselves, seemingly of their own accord, to the front of Heero's pants.

"Okay... You win... We'll use Alfredo sauce... Just as long and you don't stop doing whatever you're doing..." Heero moaned, obviously not about to deny Duo anything at the moment. Hell, if the man wanted to go to the moon, Heero would be right there behind him the whole way. Duo's hands found his zipper, and soon made short work of Heero's pants. In the process, Heero obligingly kicked off his shoes and was about to take off his socks, but Duo protested.

"I like 'em... It's kinky when you've got nothing on but your socks..." Duo stated in a husky whisper in his ear. Heero felt a shiver run up his spine from the proclamation. How quickly the tables had been turned on him when he realized that he had indeed, forgotten the lube... Sighing inwardly, he reached to Duo's blue button-down shirt to relieve him of it. Once he completed this task, he moved to the chore of getting rid of his lover's jeans.

As he slid the button through the small hole, he realized that his fingers weren't brushing across the warm silk of Duo's boxers. Grinning ever-so-slightly, he brazenly dipped his cool fingers into the front of his pants and was rewarded with Duo pressing himself into the touch. Almost immediately removing his hands, Heero returned them to the front of his jeans, and slowly slid the zipper halfway down. His tiny grin turned into a smirk when he heard Duo mutter under his breath, "...Goddamn tease..."

"I learned from the best." Heero returned, then moaned when Duo's mouth sealed itself against one of his nipples. As he was about to move his hands to make sure Duo's mouth didn't leave for a very long time, Duo suddenly straightened and planted lips on his own. Convinced that he had his attention, Duo slid the boxers from Heero's hips and turned him so his back was to the wall.

**VVVVVVVVVVVV (OKAY, YOU GUYS JUST MISSED OUT ON MY BETA'S GREAT YAOI SEX SCENE… SO, IF YOU WANT TO READ IT, JUST GO TO MY ACCOUNT ON MM. ORG. (link is in my bio)) VVVVVVVVVVVV**

Had this been a different circumstance, Duo would have worried about rubbing Heero's back raw, but, in their flight of lust and passion, Duo had forgotten to remove his lover's shirt, which was probably a good thing, all things taken into consideration. Panting, Duo reached to the top of the stove where he knew he had a dish towel and grabbed the edge. He used it to temporarily clean their bodies until they had regained the sense to make it to the employee bathroom to do an even better job before heading home for the evening.

After about a minute on the floor, Duo decided it was too cold and stood, offering his hand to Heero. They shakily made their way to the bathroom, and Duo washed up first so he could finish closing up. Feeling as if he were at least in the same city as he walked back into the kitchen, he looked for his jeans. Finally spotting them in the corner on the opposite side of the room, Duo finished loading the dishwasher.

By the time he had finished mopping, Heero had emerged from the bathroom, albeit half-naked and still looking very disheveled. He spotted his clothes on top of a counter. Duo had placed them there in order to keep them dry as he embarked on his adventure of mopping the kitchen. He found one shoe next to the walk-in freezer and the other in front of the swinging door. Duo replaced the mop in its proper place, checked his pockets for his house keys and wallet, grabbed his lover's arm, and pushed his way past the door and into the seating area. He switched off the light and once they were outside, pulled his keys from his pocket in order to lock the door to Under the Fire.

They began the trek home to Duo's apartment. It was a little later than they had originally intended, but hey, nobody's perfect. They decided to skip the subways, a few extra miles wouldn't kill them. It didn't take them long to get home. As they entered the building and drew closer to reaching the door of their apartment, Duo's stomach grumbled ever so slightly.

"Guess I worked off the pizza I ate with Quatre..." Duo said sheepishly. A few moments later, the silence was broken again by Duo.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, Heero!"

Heero noticed that they were standing just in front of their door. Grabbing his lover by the wrist and pushing his back to the door, he whispered in Duo's ear.

"You're right. All I've had is the appetizer. I haven't had the main course yet."

**THE END FOR REAL THIS TIME!**

So... Whatja think? Different from Kimi's style of writing, isn't it... Oh well... You guys wanted the epilogue... So she had to fork one over... But... I wanted to do it... So yeah... Blah. Review to her, guys! She really thrives on it... And sometimes, if you review, you just might get what you want! NHo seriously! I'm the beta... And I usually get what I want... And she doesn't listen to me as much as she listens to you guys!

Sarah-thing-pillage a village-us-the beta who stepped out of her beta shoes and back into the author person shoes... If only for the few weeks that it took for her to write this very intricate epilogue. And remember, if Duo ends of taking Heero's pants off 4 times, you can't blame it on the beta this time! So there! Ha!


End file.
